The new cultivar `Gloria`, was developed from the hybridization of the selection `H374-2` (an unpatented variety) as the seed plant with the selection `Summit` (an unpatented variety) as the pollen plant. The parents were crossed in the Fall of 1992, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1992. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in July 1993 for its early primocane crop and firm, attractive fruit. The new cultivar was grown and asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division, and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz County, Calif., and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.